Azuma y los 40 ladrones
by Laire Elizabeth Masen
Summary: Ichinose Haru fue transportada a otro mundo para cumplir el mayor deseo del Maestro de la Lampara; Azuma Tokaku, o de lo contrario jamás podrá regresar a su mundo. ¿Logrará Haru cumplir su deseo o se quedará en ese extraño mundo por siempre? Basado en el juego de Arabian Nights Love Story.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, después de ver Akuma No Riddle y jugar a un juego que se llama Arabian Nights Love Story, pensé ¿Y si Arabian Nights fuera yuri? y así fue como empezó esto, así que casi nada de lo que aparezca me pertenece más que a sus fabulosos autores japoneses, a menos que lo diga al final. **

* * *

**Haru's POV**

Mi nombre es Ichinose Haru, trabajo como enfermera en un hospital desde hace dos años, en ese momento me encontraba con Osagawa-sama, un paciente que ya era una persona mayor sentada en una silla de ruedas que había estado cuidando hace días y que por fin ya se iba a su hogar.

-¡La extrañaré mucho! - Me decía el señor Osagawa, - en casa no hay gente que me trate tan bien como usted lo ha hecho. conmigo

- No hay de qué señor, pronto vendrán sus nietos a recibirlo con mucho cariño.

- Cierto, ¡Oh! antes de que lo olvide, me gustaría darle algo para recordarme. - En ese momento el señor buscó entre su mochila y sacó un extraño objeto dorado que faltaba limpieza y me lo entregó a mis manos.

-Verás, mi familia tiene una tienda de antigüedades y encontré eso. - Me decía en lo que yo observaba minuciosamente el objeto, era una antigua lámpara muy brillante.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere dármelo? - Pregunté insegura al tener la lámpara en mis manos, temía que el señor Osagawa podría meterse en problemas por entregarme algo tan valioso como parecía eso.

- Claro, nada me haría más feliz que el saber que está en manos de una chica tan bonita como usted - Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, el señor Osagawa siempre tan halagador con las del hospital.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco con el comentario mientras tenía en manos la lámpara.

-Gracias señor, prometo cuidarlo muy bien, aunque me pregunto si saldrá algún genio de aquí - Agradecí con una sonrisa también mientras intentaba ver la lámpara más de cerca.

-Dudo que tenga algo ahí dentro, lo chequeé y sólo salía polvo por lo viejo que está - Comentó el señor Osagawa con cierta desconfianza.

-¡Oh vamos! Una chica es libre de soñar ¿no es así? - Reí un poco al comentario mío, dejé el objeto en la mesita de noche mientras dirigía al señor a la sala de espera, donde su familia lo estaba esperando.

Después de haberme despedido de la familia Osagawa, decidí regresar a donde era la cama del señor para recoger mi lámpara e ir a guardarla en mi bolsa que se encontraba en los casilleros.

Cuando llegué a los casilleros, vi que no había nadie, fue una dicha para mí ya que no deseaba interrogatorios de nadie sobre lo que poseía en mis manos. Ya casi era hora de mi salida, así que después de guardar el objeto saqué mi bolsa y cerré mi casillero, para marcar mi hora de salida y despedirme de todos.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue abrir mi bolso para sacar mi regalo, era una lámpara como las que al frotar salía un genio y te concedían 3 deseos, la froté por intentar limpiarla cuando de repente una luz blanca cegadora ilumina toda la habitación haciendo que cierre los ojos y sentir que una fuerza sobrenatural me cargara y me moviera a los lados sin poder hacer algo al respecto.


	2. Una nueva historia

**Hola c: pues aquí continuando con esta historia, lamento que halla sido corta pero era sólo el prólogo, ya saben lo que aparezca aquí no me pertenece a menos que indique lo contrario al final.**

* * *

Sentí que alguien me golpeaba en la cabeza, por una extraña razón me sentía extraña, lentamente me senté y abrí mis ojos, todo lo que ví era oscuro.

-_"¿Donde estoy?"_ - Fue lo primero que pensé al ver que me hallaba en otra parte.

-¿Eres... realmente tú? - Escuché una lejana voz detrás mío y voltee, había una chica de tez blanca con cabello y ojos azules, a primera vista tenía un aspecto de una asesina frente mío, me miró sorprendida pero honestamente yo esta un poco más sorprendida por su extraña vestimenta, una túnica de color azul rey con unas botas cafés altas.

_"Estaba en mi cuarto..."_ - Pensé, pero sin darme cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta.  
-¿Que es lo que significa eso? ¡Tu has sido enviada! - Comenzó a decirme molesta tomando mis hombros con fuerza. Me quedé estática a la fría mirada que tenía.

-¿Eres el espíritu de la lámpara?, porque definitivamente saliste de la lampara.  
-No... ¡No sé de que me estás hablando! - Contesté temerosa a su pregunta, pues no sabía de que me hablaba.  
-Sí no eres el Espíritu, ¿¡Entonces quién eres?! - Me preguntó con un tono más molesta, que comenzaba a sacudirme hasta que me soltó.  
-¿Y que estabas haciendo en la lámpara...? - Comenzó a decirme en un tono más calmado, mientras alejaba su mirada hacia otra parte.  
-¡Por aquí! - escuché una voz desde lo lejos y salté un poco por la sorpresa.

La chica volteó a ver en dirección de donde venía la voz, volteó hacía a mí y tomó mi brazo al mismo tiempo haciendo que me levantara del suelo.  
Por un momento pensé que iría detrás de ella mientras tomaba mi brazo, pero ocurrió lo contrario; me puso una bolsa cargándome como si fuera una bolsa de papas.  
No podía ver nada alrededor mío, pero podía escuchar las otras voces acercándose a lo lejos.

Después de cargarme, empecé a sentir que ella comenzaba a correr y sin poder evitarlo comencé gritar.  
-¡Me estás lastimando! - le grité porque no estaba ni en una posición cómoda ni sabía lo que ocurría.  
-Déjelo ahí por un momento - dijo una voz distinta a la de la chica, sentí que me bajaba hacia el suelo por un momento y volvía a subirme entre sus brazos, sentí que ella comenzaba a correr, escuchaba sonidos de metales por el camino.  
-¡Maldita! ¡¿Dónde lo dejaste!? - gritó aquella voz y seguía escuchando sonidos de metales, no podía saber que sucedía.  
-¿Donde lo escondiste? - seguía gritando esa voz masculina pero no había respuesta por parte de la muchacha.  
-Sí no me dices, sabrás el sabor de mi espada.  
-¿¡Espada?! - Fue mi expresión cuando oí eso, y mi temor era de qué iba a pasar conmigo.

Sentí que alguien quitó la bolsa que me cubría, permitiendo poder ver la luz de la luna lastimándome los ojos, cuando de repente vi que estaba un hombre frente a mí ¡apuntándome hacia mi cuello con una espada!.

-¡AH! - Grité asustada por la espada apuntándome hacia mi cuello.  
-¡Cúbrete! - Me gritó la chica, sin dudarlo un momento obedecí y me agaché cubriendo mi cara.

"¿_Qué va a pasar con nosotras?_" - Pensé al momento en que me mantenía en el suelo, volteé a ver que ocurría y  
observé a varios hombres vestidos de la misma forma, había con unos 10 más o menos, todos estaban vestidos de forma extraña con sus espadas, parecían ser soldados.

-Te lo diré una vez más, ¿donde lo pusiste? - Empezó a decirle el soldado a la chica, sin que esta respondiera.  
-Bien, lo haremos a tu manera, ¡te cortaré las manos y te haré hablar! - Dijo aquél soldado y con una seña llegaron los otros soldados rodeándonos.  
-¡Jefa! - Se escuchó la voz de un hombre y de repente vimos a la nueva persona atacando a los soldados, uno por uno.  
-¡Jefa, terminemos y salgámonos de aquí! - Dijo aquél muchacho que era de tez morena, cabello rubio, ojos color miel y vestía una camisa sin mangas azul con pantalones azules.  
-¡No voy a seguir tus órdenes! - Dijo la chica y me cargó como si fuese un equipaje pesado, me cubrí con mis brazos para evitar caerme.

Solo por unos momentos, los soldados estaban siendo atacados por los otros hombres pero ahora, solo dos estaban luchando con espadas.  
-Woow - fue mi expresión al ver cómo luchaban con espada.  
-Jefa, hay sólo uno - dijo el de la camisa sin mangas azul.  
-¡Cállate Nasr! - Gritó la peliazul que era considerada la jefa de aquellos hombres que habían llegado, cuando de repente la chica amable usó su espada y atacó al soldado que todavía restaba en lo que la peliazul me mantenía cargada.  
-Me salvaste la vida - dijo la peliazul.

La chica me bajó hacia el suelo sin que me golpease con algo al terminar la aparente batalla.  
-¿Uh? - fue mi exclamación cuando me bajaron.  
-¿Estás bien? - Dijo una muchacha de tez blanca, cabello rosado largo y ojos anaranjados, que con una vestimenta extraña también, tenía su cabeza cubierta con una manta  
Aquella chica me ayudó a sentarme en el suelo amablemente, ella sonreía haciendo que esa sonrisa por una extraña razón me hacía sonreír también haciéndome sentir segura.

- De nada Azuma, aunque la chica es inteligente, sigue siendo impresionante que pudiste cargarla y luchar al mismo tiempo.  
-No fue nada, y lamento haberte botado de esa forma, estas bien? - Me preguntó Azuma.  
-Um sí.. -respondí.  
-Que hay de la chica? viste extraño - comenzó a decir Nasr.  
Nasr volteó a verme mientras tomaba la manga de mi pijama.  
-¡Oye! - Fue mi expresión al ver que curioseaba mi ropa.  
Al ver que me incomodaba, Azuma le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Nasr.  
-¡Auch!  
-Jaja, Nasr déjala en paz - dijo la pelirosa de vestimenta extraña - Es de mala educación husmear ropa de mujer así, pero sí tiene ropa extraña, nunca había visto algo así en todos mis viajes.  
-¿Qué? En todo el mundo Izuke no había visto algo así?  
-Nope, ¿entonces qué?  
-¿La vas a conservar jefa?  
-¿Qué? - dijo Azuma  
Los dos voltearon a ver a Azuma, pero esta sólo los miró.

-¿Por qué habría de conservarla? - Preguntó molesta Azuma  
-¿Bueno, eres la única que la trajo aquí y no la podemos dejar en alguna cueva como pieza de tesoro. - Contestó Nasr.  
-Tiene razón, tienes que hacerte cargo de ella - Dijo Isuke.

_"Me sentía como si fuera tratada como una mascota"_  
-No la traje de ningún lado, sólo apareció de la nada - Dijo en defensa Azuma.  
-No tiene sentido lo que dice, Jefa - Dijo Nasr mostrando incredulidad a las palabras de su jefa.  
-Umm - fue lo que comenté, cuando dije algo los tres voltearon a verme, haciéndome sentir tensa.  
-Er... estaba en mi cuarto, y no sé... en el siguiente momento supe, que estaba aquí... No sé realmente que pasará conmigo.  
-Lo que dices es... - Empezó a decir Izuke pero Nasr continuó.  
-¿Fuiste secuestrada? - Dijo sorprendido Nasr completando lo que había empezado a decir Nasr.  
-Er... - Fue lo único que supe decir, no sabía como explicar mi situación.  
-Isuke y Nasr me veían seriamente por un momento antes de empezar a acusar a Azuma.  
-¿Jefa, como pudo hacerlo? ¿En serio estaba tan desesperada que tuvo que raptar chicas?  
¿¡QUE?! - dijo Azuma sorprendida por la acusación.  
-Juzgando por su extraña vestimenta... podría ser alguna miembro de la realeza de algún país lejano - dijo Izuke  
-¿En serio? - Dijo Nasr interesado a la conclusión de Izuke.

_"Siento que algo pasará conmigo"_

-Bueno, quien sea, tenemos que hacer algo con ella, tal vez podríamos obtener un buen precio por ella. - Dijo Izuke.  
-¡Genial! Hagamoslo y obtengamos algo de dinero! pero por ahora, Jefa, es toda tuya. - Dijo Nasr con emoción a la propuesta de Izuke.  
-¡Ya cállense! - Dijo Azuma fastidiada  
-¡Ah! - Fue mi expresión cuando sentí que todo mi alrededor se movía, cuando vi que estaba cargándome Azuma por los hombros  
-¡Hey! ¿A donde se supone que vas? - Le reclamé a Azuma pero esta no hizo movimiento alguno en bajarme.  
-Sujetate bien - Fue todo lo que me respondió mientras me mantenía cargando sobre su hombro.

No había nada alrededor excepto una alta montaña, Azuma comenzó a correr en dirección hacia ella para poder subir.

¡Se sentía tan alta la inclinación que me hizo marearme!

* * *

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo w y bueno, en esta historia Izuke es una mercenaria, tomé la idea por su deseo de juntar dinero para vivir bien, y Nasr, pues es un personaje que ya estaba allí y decidí conservarlo como tal, como notarán, Azuma es la líder de un grupo de hombres, de allí el nombre del fic n.n más tarde iré agregando más gente y así. 3 Reviews mínimo o algún favorito o**** Azuma tratará a Haru como la punta del pie (?)**


	3. El Espíritu de la Lámpara

**Perdón que no halla actualizado más de un mes :c pero he andado ocupada, ya saben nada me pertenece a menos que lo diga, y gracias por los follow c:**

* * *

Pero mientras saltaba fuera de ella, también sentí una oleada de emoción a través de mí. Yo estaba tan sorprendida, no sabía qué pensar. Observé que estabamos en un lugar tan alto que se podía desde allí la ciudad de noche.

_"No puedo creer que ella saltó de todo el camino hasta allí, esta chica no es normal"_

Quiero decir, la propia Azuma no era normal, pero lo mismo se puede decir de este nuevo mundo.

No podía tener otra sensación como si estuviera en algún país extranjero.

"¿_Donde demonios estoy? es como si me hubieran tirado en alguna parte" _

Me sentí completamente perdida y sin esperanzas, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. En ese momento, Azuma se acercó y abrió la puerta de un edificio de piedra.

Entramos al lugar que era un edificio bastante grande, era un lugar donde había una taberna, algunas cuantas sillas cuando escuché algo entrando.

?: ¡Ah! ¡Un demonio!

Oí a alguien chillar en voz alta, así que levanté la vista sacada de onda y vi a una mujer hermosa, mirando aterrorizada pegada a la pared del fondo.  
?: ¿Qué diablos te pasa ?! - Decía aquella chica hacia Azuma acercándose hacia ella con un tono molesto. - ¡Mírate, toda sucia! Por no hablar de la chica que tienes subida por encima del hombro! - decía con un tono molesto llamando la atención a Azuma.

-¿Una chica? Cálmate Hardy - La mujer llamada Hardy se deslizó lentamente hacia un hombre de pie detrás de un mostrador. Conmigo todavía en el hombro de Azuma, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Pero Higashi, Azuma lleva a una mujer alrededor, literalmente - Le dijo Hardy a Higashi preocupada.

-Bueno, eso es diferente, Azuma, ¿no piensas que deberías bajar a esa pobre chica? - Dijo Higashi tranquilamente hacia Azuma mientras ella no respondía nada y amablemente me bajaba de su hombro.

-Muchas gracias - le dije sonriendo hacia Azuma.

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces? - Pregunta incrédula Azuma.

-Bueno, me protegiste, además debió de haber estado difícil cargándome así.

-Yo estaba en peligro también, por eso pasó eso.

-Pero como quiera... - decía hasta que de repente, Hardy agarró mis hombros.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste en algún lado? Azuma, ¿por qué siempre eres tan incompetente cuando se trata de tratar a las chicas?

-Cálma, Hardy, permite a la chica explicar - Decía Higashi tranquilamente.

-¡Pero Higashi! - Dijo Hardy en forma de berrinche mientras volteaban a ver a Azuma esperando una explicación.

"_Ella r__ealmente se preocupa por mí, creo que no debo estar tan asustada después de todo" ._

_-_¿Uh? ¡Hey! - Hardy extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Azuma justo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-No te puedes simplemente escaparse de aquí así.

- Hazte cargo de ella por favor.

-¿Qué? No estás diciéndolo en serio, ¿o sí?

- ¡Oh! - Fue mi expresión cuando Azuma se sacudió para soltarse de Hardy y me di cuenta por primera vez que el brazo de Azuma estaba sangrando. Cuando corrí hacia ella y la agarré del brazo, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Qué.. estás haci.. - Comenzó a preguntarme pero de inmediato la interrumpí mientras verificaba la gravedad del problema.

-¡Estás herida... necesito detener el sangrado - Dije mientras veía la sangre correr lentamente de su brazo.

-No es mi sangre - Respondió tranquilamente a mi preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Quieres decir que esto fue de los chicos con los que estaban luchando?! ¿Qué pasa con esto? - Miré a la manga desgarrada y vi sangre fresca que rezuma de su brazo.

-Me llevará nada de tiempo para atender a la misma.

-Estoy bien, ahora aléjate de mí.

-Señorita Azuma, me permite... oh - Mientras buscaba la forma de ayudarla ella tiró de su brazo lejos de mí, pero yo había estado aferrando a su manga con tanta fuerza que cuando lo hizo ...

Me caí hacia adelante. Cuando estaba a punto de caer, ella extendió la mano y me agarró. Su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que sentía que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-Per... perdón - fue lo único que pude expresar mientras me sonrojaba.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero no necesito que tengas que atender mi herida. Mira, tus manos están completamente manchadas de sangre.

-Oh si... - Entonces me di cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de mantener mi cuerpo fuera de contacto con ella y me sostenía a estar a una distancia.

-Ustedes, cuídenla. - Después de esto, Azuma tomó suavemente la mano de encima y en silencio salió de la puerta.

_"¿Estaba preocupada de que hubiera sangre sobre mí?"_

_-_Sinceramente, no sé que es lo que le pasa a esta chica - Dijo Hardy acercándose hacia mí después de que Azuma se había marchado.

-¿Realmente crees que estará bien con esa herida? - Le pregunté un poco preocupada al ver que se había marchado ella con esa herida.

-Escucha - De repente ella echó los brazos alrededor de mí, y me incliné un poco hacia atrás, sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Eres demasiado linda, no tienes por qué preocuparte por esa rufiana.

-Hardy, no te emociones tanto, eres un hombre ¿recuerdas? - Comenzó a decir Higashi.

-¿Qué...? - Fue mi expresión al oír las palabras de Higashi.

-¡Boo tú! ¿Qué hay de malo de emocionarse? adoro las cosas lindas.

-Ja, jaja - una risa falsa fue lo pude expresar en la conversación de los dos.

_"Ugh... él es una persona más atractiva que yo, y eso que soy una chica"._

-Entonces, ¿de dónde eres linda? y pensar que Azuma se rebajaría a secuestrar chicas. - Decía Hardy alegremente acusando a Azuma de secuestradora.

-No creo que Azuma la halla secuestrado, por ahora, ¿por qué no empezamos a presentarnos nosotros mismos primero? mi nombre es Higashi, y llevo esta taberna.

-Soy Hardy, y soy bailarina

-Soy Haru... y em...

_?: Ellos no entenderán qué es una enfermera..._

-¿Ah? - fue mi expresión al oír una voz distinta a la de Hardy y Higashi.

-¿Qué ocurre? - me preguntó Hardy por mi desconcentración.

-¿Escucharon algo? ¿Como la voz de un hombre?

-¿Ahora? No - me contestó Hardy sorprendida.

-Yo no escuché nada tampoco - Dijo Higashi con su voz tranquila.

-Oh... - fue mi expresión al ver que sólo era la única que lo había oído, sintiéndome un poco decepcionada.

_?: Eres la única que puede oírme._

Como lo había dicho, esa voz parecía hacer un eco en mi cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunté a aquella voz que por alguna razón sólo yo podía escuchar.

_?: Soy el índole* de la lámpara. En tu mundo, la gente suele llamar a mi tipo; genios. Como Aladín y su lámpara mágica._

-Espera, estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

_Genio: Estoy seguro que puedes saber que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad._

Escuché su risa alegre sonando por mi cabeza, y de repente me sentí débil.

_Entonces... no estoy soñando._

_Genio: Nope, estás despierta._

_Pu... puede leer mi mente_

-Hey... ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? - Preguntó Hardy al ver que hablaba "sola".

-Um... em... hay una voz en mi cabeza llamándose a sí mismo el "genio de la lámpara".

-¿Qué dijiste?

_Ugh... ellos probablemente piensan ahora que estoy loca._

_Genio: Créeme, la gente de este mundo ya piensa que estás completamente loca, además; si la gente sabe que eres el Espíritu de la Lámpara, nadie creerá que eres como quiera una humana._

_-_¿Quieres decir que ellos no creerán que soy una humana?

-Entonces este genio... ¿él sabe todo sobre ti? - Preguntó confusa Hardy "interrumpiendo" mi conversación con el genio.

-Um... parece que sí - Le contesté insegura de mi respuesta, pues en sí no sabía como reaccionar.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no le haces preguntas, y nos dices qué es lo que te dice? tal vez podemos ayudarte a encontrar qué es lo que está pasando.

-Cierto - Dijo Higashi al fin.

-Chicos... ¿ustedes me creen? - no pude mostrar lo sorprendida que me encontraba al ver que buscaban al forma de apoyarme, me sentía en un mar de emociones al mismo tiempo.

-Te vez completamente impotente, a punto de llorar... ¿Cómo no podríamos creerte? - Me dijo Hardy al mismo tiempo que ambos me sonreían amablemente, y sentí cálidas lágrimas que provenían desde las córneas de mis ojos. Después de eso, murmuré tranquilamente al genio.

-Genio... ¿qué es lo que hago aquí?

_Genio: ¿Hm? El Maestro de la Lámpara te invocó. Cuando el Maestro de la Lámpara invoca al Espíritu, el Espíritu es traído a través de la Lámpara Mágica y entonces el Espíritu concede el deseo del Maestro._

_-_¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a conceder el deseo de alguien? Sólo soy una persona normal.

_Genio: Es cierto, no tienes poderes especiales o algo, pero el Espíritu de la Lámpara siempre trae el más adecuado para conceder el deseo del Maestro._

_-_Luego entonces... el maestro quién me invocó debe ser... ¿Azuma? ¿Cómo voy a regresar a mi propio mundo?

_Genio: El Maestro de la Lámpara es Azuma Tokaku, una vez que hallas concedido su deseo, tu deber en este mundo habrá terminado y podrás regresar a casa. Pero, no parece que ella piense seas la que pueda conceder su deseo._

-Entonces, si no concedo su deseo, eso significa que... ¿¡Estaré atrapada en este mundo para siempre?!

Me sentí toda mi fuerza drenaba fuera de mí mientras me hundía en el suelo. Higashi y Hardy corrieron hacia mi lado.

-¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó Hardy preocupada por mi estado.

-Sí, pero... ahora nunca voy a ser capaz de llegar a casa.

-¿No puedes irte a casa? - Me dijo Hardy confundida con lo que había dicho.

-Por ahora al menos, eres bienvenida de estar conmigo. Nos encargaremos del resto más tarde. - Solucionó Higashi a mi preocupación de no poder regresar a casa jamás.

-¡Cierto! - Dijo Hardy alegre por lo que había sugerido Higashi.

-Pero... no quiero ser un estorbo - Contesté a la sugerencia de Higashi, no me sentía a gusto en quedarme en un lugar sin hacer algo al respecto.

-Si realmente estás tan preocupada por ello, puedes trabajar aquí en la taberna en lugar de alquiler, estoy bastante corto de personal en el momento de todos modos.

-Yo bailo aquí todas las noches, así que puedo mantenerte un ojo.

-Además, Azuma está aquí la mayor parte de las noches también. Una vez que se halla calmado un poco, deberías intentar hablar con ella otra vez. - Dijo finalmente Higashi.

-Y si se sigue haciendo la difícil, ¡me veré obligada a sacarle su deseo! - Dijo Hardy con un tono de amenaza y burla al mismo tiempo.

Pude sentir como las lágrimas venían de nuevo de felicidad al momento que ellos dos me miraban amablemente. No parecía que regresar a casa iba ser una tarea sencilla, así que decidí que tenía que hablar con Tokaku-san al día siguiente.

Después de eso, me dirigí a casa de Hardy para pasar la noche, a pesar de que sabía que Hardy era un hombre, no me ayudaba mucho eso pero podía pensar de él como una hermana mayor, me trataba amablemente.

* * *

*** índole: a) Condición natural y particular de cada individuo.  
b) Cualidad o calidad propia e intrínseca de cada persona o cosa.**

**El texto original decía: "I am the Djinni of the Lamp" que se traduciría como "Soy el Genio de la Lámpara" pero como después dice que suelen llamarlos "genies" es decir genios, no tendría sentido en español, así que usé una palabra "similar" para poder hacer diferencias. Pero para no confundirlos usaré el termino de genio para dirigirme a él.**


End file.
